Just Tell Me Your Name
by OrangeLover10
Summary: The first time he saved her life, she doesn't have any clue as who he is. The second time he saved her life, she forgot to ask him his name. The third time he saved her life, she snapped. KyouAoi, AU. [Requested by: Shiranai Atsune]


**A/N: This is for Shirunei Atsune-san! Hope you liked it~ ^^**

**Disclaimer: If I'm the one that own Inazuma Eleven, I would have not writing this fic right now.**

_**Yosh! **_**We're on to the story!**

* * *

_The first time he saved her life, she doesn't have any clue as who he is._

"Aoi-chan, are you sure want to go back now? It's already dark you know" Yamada Akane said, as she stare worriedly at the blunette that now standing outside of her house door.

"Yeah, you could just stay here. Like me!" Seto Midori said while she pointed one of her thumb to her chest, smirking a little thinking how cool she was posing like this. Completely forgotten why she act like that in the first place.

"You practically doesn't have a house counting of how many amount of time you sleep in here!" Staring at the red head standing right beside her, Akane scowled. Putting her hands to her hip with a glare, seemed to be trying to scold Midori but failing miserablely just by seeing her small but still visible smile, indicating that she's only joking.

Aoi, that decided to stay silence to the whole conversation, giggled. "Sorry Midori-san, Akane-san. My mom had been calling me numerous time, I don't know if she was worried about my where about or just because she's burned the kitchen, _again_" At that statement the three girl make out a full round of laugh.

It take a few minutes for the girl to calm down enough, and when they did, Midori spoke up. "Your mom really suck at cooking, is she?" She snorted, remembering her first time eating one of Mrs. Sorano so-called-cooking.

"Even though I hate to admit it, your right Midori-san" Aoi sighed, recalling all those time teaching her mother to cook, and unfortunately it's all ended up in disaster (a.k.a burned the house to ashes). But then, she's added, "But not as bad as Endou-sensei wife cooking…" She shivered at that, remembering her stomach ache for one whole week. Who would have thought there was a food that taste like a mud mixing with all spicy thing and salt?

"Wait, you come to Endou-sensei house? When?" Ask a very curious Midori as she raised an amused and suspicious eyebrow to the now fidgeting nervously Aoi. Akane, that had been quiet seeing her two friend exchanging word, smiled a little. As if she's already know everything that happened (that Aoi hoped she's not).

"W-well, Tenma ask me if I want to come to his house for dinner, a-and of course I accepted!" _After he shot that stupid ball right on my face…_ She decided to NOT let that part out, that will be too embarrassing… and judging by the look on Akane and Midori face, they will not let it slip either.

Before Akane or Midori could open they mouth to say something that really disturbing like she dating with Tenma and etc, she dashed out. Screaming a "_JA NE_!" To the two stunned girls, she run out, not even bothering to look where she's run up to.

Running as if her life depended on it (that technically it is), she looked right behind her shoulder, checking if one of her friends start chasing after her. Well, the good news was that there was nobody hot on her tail, the bad news was that she's bumped right into someone and fall butt first to the ground.

Groaning a little at the sudden pain, she looked up, ready to apologize to whoever she crashed into. To her great horror, the person that was now standing in front of her was a heavily drunked middle aged man, and from the look of it this man is checking her out. Gulping, she stand up, dusting her clothes out of habit, then she spoke up, trying her best to not shaking up madly. "S-sorry for b-bumping into y-you mister…" Aoi tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, so when she hear the sound of stuttering, she winced.

The drunked man hiccupping with a smirk, then to Aoi surprise, lifting her chin with his finger so now her azure-colored eyes was making contact with the man crazed red eyes that no doubt from all the alcohol that he's been drinking. "Oh, don't be so formal with me cutie~ *hic* what about if he had a little fun *hic* instead~?" The man purred right to the now frightened blunette ear, and without Aoi even knowing, the man already pinned her small body to the nearest wall, and to her great horror, starting to take out her clothes one by one.

Before she could shout for help, out of nowherely, there was a blue blur on the corner of her eyes and to her surprise and shock, the man that had been a few minute ago pinned her to the wall was now falling to the ground in dead-like faint. Staring shockedly to the now unconscious man, she fall to her knees, eyes now filled with unshed tears. Aoi shakily looked up, just to be stared by the most beautiful eyes she ever seen. Okay… maybe that was a little TOO cliché, but hey! Don't blame her for something like this!

It takes her a few minute to realizes was that she been staring for too long. Shaking her head and cursed herself mentally for doing such a stupid thing, she started to observe her savior that was now casually staring back at her. It was a boy, that was obvious from his appearance, and Aoi got to admit, his clothes was pretty badass. But the thing that make her more mesmerize from him was his eyes, it was a golden-yellowish orb that seemed to be glowing in the dark, as if it's could hypnotize anyone that see it. To Aoi disappointment, she couldn't see anything except for that because of the dark. This is one of the times that she really distaste night time.

"Oi"

The sudden quiet voice from a certain boy in front of her is enough to take her out of La La land. Because she was pretty much shaking up from the previous event, she reply with an "Eh..?" That was REALLY smart in her opinion (please note the sarcasm).

Surprisingly, the golden-eyed boy rolled his eyes, "I think you need to clean that up" calmly he's pointed right on her body. Raising an eyebrow confusedly, she looked down to her body… and to found a half opened sweater that really revealed her chest and ripped out skirt that showing up her legs.

Blushing furiously, she tried desperately to fix it up, completely oblivious by the now walking away golden-eyed boy. When she think she was pretty decent enough, she looked up and said "Hmm.. Who ARE you exact-" To find the boy in question was already gone.

_That late summer night, is the first time her heart feels like exploding._

* * *

_The second time he saved her life, she forgot to ask him his name._

Without Aoi realized, it was already Autumn. But the event that happened many weeks ago still playing out clearly in her mind. She doesn't know since when, but somehow she found herself always do the same thing every day. Wake up, taking a bath, goes to school, hang out her with friend, and when the night come her mind wondered around that golden-eyed boy.

Sighing to herself, she pick up her groceries, walking solemnly all the way to her house. Maybe she need someone to talk too, but the problem is, she doesn't want to talk. She never talked about it, even though her mom practically freaking out of her mind seeing her walking home that day with that a low-excuse of a clothes, thanks to that drunked and possibly crazy man. She know that all of her friend was worried sick about her, but she just really not in the mood to talk with anyone right now, confusing right?

"Hmm…?" Waking her up from all of her musing, was-surprisingly-her phone.

Fished the small blue-colored device from her jeans pocket, she flipping it open, to see Tenma name showing at the screen as the one that had been called her many times. Debating with herself for a few minute, she finally answered, "Hello…?"

"AOI!"

The sudden loud voices from the other line of the phone making her hand automatically inched the device away from her now ringing painfully ear, sighing for the million time that day, she reply "What is it Tenma?"

"A-Aoi…? Hmm… Sorry to ask you this, b-but could come to my house tomorrow…?" Is it her, or Tenma just stuttering back there?

"Err… Of course I could come, but for _what _exactly?" She doesn't mean it to come out that harshly, but she just really curious right now. Whatever make him this nervous must be something extraordinary, Aoi betting her money on that.

"I… I... *mumble*"

"What…?"

"I said I'm… *mumble*"

"What?"

"I said… Iwanttoconfessed!"

"WHAT!?"

"I SAID I WANT TO CONFESSED MY LOVE TO SOMEONE!"

…

...

…

"…Oh my god… Tenma I…!"

_TUUUUUT! TUUUUUT!_

Unconsciously, Aoi head turned to the side… to find a speeding truck that now making its way right in front of her

"!?"

It just take one word to describe everything perfectly;

Weird.

Aoi surely thought that everything around her will be moving in a blur by now. But _nooooo_, somehow her brain making it looks like the whole thing happened in slow motion, literally. She saw herself standing paralyzed in glued-like state on the asphalt covered road, her blue-colored phone laying forgotten with Tenma voice screaming her name out, she see every person on the streets watching the scene with horror in their eyes, doing absolutely nothing beside the dumbstruck expression on their faces where they stand/sited.

Now she really understand the feeling of that Bella-girl when she said 'you see a flash of light when your end already come'. Preventing her tears to roll out freely, Aoi closed her eyes tightly, helplessly waiting for the impact full of pain… that _never_ came.

Before anything bad could happen, someone had already pushed her out of the way, resulting in her head painfully hitting the pavement. Not that she was complaining or anything, but GOD that was hurt! She doesn't even realize she just said that out loud if it's not for the guy that had been saving her from dead a few minute ago.

"At least all of your bones not crushed into million pieces, you know" An annoyed voices snapped her out of her dazed out like-state.

It's a boy, with spiked up navy-blue hair, badass outfit, and a gorgeous golden-yellowish orb that now staring at her annoyedly.

_Wait- golden orb…?_

After some brain load, she finally realized who the hell just saved her. Widening her eyes in alarm, she started to wildly looked around, "What's your-" To find that the mysterious (that could possiblely a-hot-stalker) boy already gone to God-know-where, "Name…"

_From that's Autumn day on she started to banging her head randomly everywhere._

* * *

_The third time he saved her life, she snapped._

"Aoi-chan~" The voice of a chestnut-haired girl, is enough to snapped Aoi out of her daydream (that include a certain golden-eyed boy *cough* *cough*)

Stopping her step mid-way out of the school gate, she stared at the running brunette. "Hmm…? What is it Akane-san?" Aoi reply to the now standing right in front of her Akane that was now gasping heavily for breath, no doubt from all of the running she took.

Controlling her breathing a little, she said, "Aoi-chan, do you want to come to my Christmas party!?"

Aoi sweat drop seeing her usually calm best friend and part-time senior being all giddy and jumpy like this, you could literally see sparkle and rainbow emitting out of her. Then it hit her, "Wait, Christmas party? As in _your _house!?"

"Yep!" Popping the 'P', enthusiastically, she nodded her head rapidly.

"Err… Sorry to say this Akane-san, but you _do_ remember about last time party, right?" The blunette asked, cringing slightly at the mental image in her head.

"Oh, come on Aoi-chan! Like Midorikawa-sensei always said; the past will lead you to the brighter future! Just… give it a chance, pleeeeeeeese!" Clapped her hands right in front of her face, she letting out her secret weapon, _Puppy dog eyes no jutsu!_

Flinched at the sudden brightness coming out of Akane eyes, Aoi sighed "Okay, okay I come! Please stop that!" As the word rolled out of her mouth, Akane stopped, letting victorious grin on her lips, "Eitts! No promise though, and I don't want to see you having a make out session with Shindou-senpai right in front of my eyes"

"A-AOI-CHAN!" Now blushing furiously, Akane sighed, sometimes she never really get why she hangout with Midori and Aoi. Remembering something, her eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, Tenma said he will bring a date to the party! I wonder who she is…"

_Not she! But a he!_ If she didn't recalled her promise with Tenma, Aoi will surely had said that out loud by now. She still remembered perfectly how Tenma blame himself when he know she almost getting hit by a truck because talking to him on the phone, he never talk that much with Aoi except the sorry that she get every day. After a month feeling pissed off with the countless apology, she ask him about that confession that he talked about before almost getting hit by a truck (Tenma winced at the reminder, and wondering how Aoi could say it so casually).

He stayed quiet for a few minute before blurting it all out, he said something about liking Taiyou but to afraid to say it on his face, then when he got the courage to confess, Aoi the one that get the bad luck (this time, Aoi the one that winced), deciding that he really not mean to be with Taiyou, he give up, and since then he's been trying to forget his crush.

Aoi, that had been quietly listening to the now crying his eyes out Tenma, sweat dropped. Who would have thought that a simple confession could becoming that BIG of a problem…?

As a good friend she is, she tried as best as she could to convince the crying brunette to get on his feet, and confess. Of course Tenma refuse to do it at first, but with determination and encouragement, one week later, Tenma found himself dating the guy of his dream. Aoi got to admit, the two of them really cute together.

Remembering the two first date (she totally NOT spying on the two of them!), she's giggled, imagining how awkward the two had been. "A…chan? Ao-…an? AOI-CHAN!"

"Eh…? What happened…?" Shaking her head furiously, Aoi stared confusedly to the waving hand in front of her face.

Seeing now her friend come back to the land of living, Akane sighed in relief, "Are you okay, Aoi-chan? You completely shut down a few minute ago, what happened?"

Blushing at the image of her daydreaming expression, the younger girl reply, "Oh, noting… Err, Akane-san, I got to go now, I promise to come to that party of yours! _Ja ne_!" Waving her hand slightly to Akane, she jogged her way out of the school area, still blushing along the way.

"_JA NE_, AOI-CHAN!" She screamed to the now far away blunette with one thought on her mind, _she's definitely hiding something, had a crush on boy maybe? _

Oh Akane, you don't know how right you are.

…

Back to our protagonist~

Aoi had been kicking some pebble randomly, not really caring when her pebble hitting some poor dog or straight go to some bald guy head. She never had a time to care about anyone right now, and it was seriously drive her nuts. For the past few month she couldn't focus on anything she's do, heck even cooking!

Her mom was really worried by now, she even stop working and take more time with her in the house. Not that Aoi complaining or anything, she just had many thing on her mind right now. _Like that handsome golden-eyed boy… _

_!?_

"Where the hell is that came from!?" Because she unknowingly just said that out loud, many people passing by start giving her strange look, realizing her mistake, she start to smile sheepishly with cheeks tinted with pink apologizing a little.

Walking more faster to avoiding the weird look from people, somehow she found herself standing right on the more deserted area of the town. Sighing, Aoi started walking again, not caring where her legs lead her to.

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind made it's way right on her face. Shivering at the coldness, she wrapped her hand tightly to her body, cursing herself to not bring more layer of warm. She choose to keep going, ignoring the freezing weather around her.

In her walk, her mind wondering again about that mysterious golden-eyed boy. It was weird now if she think about it, that boy always seemed to know when she get into trouble, well the _serious _type of problem. Is it possible that everything that happened was a coincident? Nope, she don't think so. _So that's only mean that he was my stalker? Well if he is, he will make a hot want at that._

Blushing again at the sudden thought, she stopped her walk. Why did she think like this all of the sudden!? And why she always blushing when she thought of him!? Sighing, she will never know the answer.

…or not.

Truth to be told, Aoi know why she act like this, it just too… ridiculous and absurd to begin with. I mean… her? Falling in love with a guy that she doesn't even know? HA, really funny. It just no way that will ever happen!

…right?

Yes.

No.

She got to _stop_ denying it, yes maybe it is too far-fetched to anybody brain, and yes it was really illogical. But, she must accept the truth, and the truth will never lie (please noted that this quote rightly belong to Midorikawa-sensei). Aoi breathed to herself, ready to accept the so-called-truth.

_I, Sorano Aoi, already fall head over heel to some guy that I don't know!_

…

…

…

It feels, surprisingly, good. Face broke into a _very _big grin, Aoi take her first step believing in love! …Just to step on an ice and fall back-first to the ground.

But before she could even make contact with the hard floor, two strong arm had wrapped itself around her waist, preventing her from falling more deeper than should be. Aoi, that surprised by the change of event, looked up, to know that she been stared by a beautiful golden-yellowish orb.

_Eh…?_

"Are you a stalker!?" She didn't know why she blurted that out, but she did it anyway.

The boy, that had been silence and just staring at her, visiblely raising an eyebrow. From confusion or amusement, Aoi never know. But the thing that she know perfectly was that he help her standing herself gently to the ground, letting go of his grip from her waist, and then turned on his heel, ready to left like he did to her every single time they meet.

_Oh no you don't!_

Moving by instinct, she grabbed his arm with her two hands, then shout as hard as she could right on the poor boy ear, "Just tell me your goddamn name!"

…

…_EH!?Am I just really said that!? _

Now panicking, she don't know what to do anymore. The logical part of her brain tell her to let him go, who know that this guy really is a stalker? But even though she think that again and again, she will not letting him go, her heart doesn't allow it. It is her first time finally could have some decent conversation with him, and what if this is her last chance to meet him? Oh no, Aoi hope not! But what if he hate her right now because she just screamed at him? What if-

"Tsurugi"

"Eh?"

"My name is Tsurugi. Tsurugi Kyousuke" Looking at her behind his shoulder, he smiled, his eyes soft as he said his name.

Aoi, that stunned by the sudden change of mood, blushed. The only thought in mine was, _he –no, Tsurugi, look good while smiling like that…_

_That chilly winter day, is her first step to understand more about the word 'love'._

* * *

**A/N: God, such a sucky ending. *sigh* Please tell me what you guys think about this, because I'm really didn't know what am I writing about… **

**Again, please review!**

**OrangeLover10 out~**


End file.
